


First Do No Harm

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 03:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Series: "First Do No Harm"Summary: The SG-1 team has fallen ill from too much ’Gate travel.They find a cure... but at a cost.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

First Do No Harm

The cold was bitter, penetrating, numbing. The mission clock counted down to the last final hours, offering small consolation, given the boredom and the ever-present cold. Jack tried to busy himself, fumbling through the gear and supplies. Never a patient man, he began dwelling on the idea of being team leader on a mission to nowhere. Despite not wanting to, he began to tally his mental scorecard of past missions. Far too many were dangerous, not productive. Then there were the few brilliant successes. How does it all add up? Guess the big picture is not mine to question, Jack thought. Just keep in step with those orders and the military bright boys will point us down the right path. Feeling he wasn't accomplishing much, he left the cave to search for the rest of SG-1. There was no energy in his step; in fact he had been feeling achy and weak. "I must need a vacation. Somewhere warm, no make that hot and steamy!" said Jack as he braced himself against the icy wind. This had turned out to be a very routine mission. No surprises, new technology...nothing for Jack to report. "Sam! Teal'c!" Jack called out impatiently. "Where the hell is everyone? We leave in 3 hours!" 

Ahead, Jack heard laughter coming from the doorway of a stone house. A blazing fire burned in the center of a large community room. "Has to be," Jack remarked to himself, "Daniel's having a great time sharing folk tales again!" Amazingly, in this bleak and god-forsaken place, a civilization had taken root. Jack had to admit the people reminded him of the simple and loving folk on Abydos, and he knew it would be difficult for Daniel to leave. Jack decided to observe quietly from the doorway for a few moments. The room was warm and glowing, as the people shared their life, legends, food and drink with Daniel. He was certainly in his element, thought Jack. Dressed in native robes, conversing freely in a newly discovered dialect, their specialist in archeology, cultures and language exchanged hugs of greeting and enjoyment of life with the residents of a planet soon to be forgotten. A group of young women, wrapped in brightly colored homespun cloaks, gathered about Daniel. Each enticing him, in turn, to sample her best dish. Jack didn't need to understand the dialect to fully appreciate what was going on. Did Daniel have any idea of the interest he had generated? The impact he'd made on these people in the short span of 3 days? Jack could only shake his head, and continue to comment to himself - but this time he unknowingly was muttering out loud - "Damn dangerous...opening up to others so quickly...so completely! Foolish, brash, he'll never learn!" 

Lost in thought, Jack barely noticed that Sam had joined him at the door, having just returned from a makeshift mountaintop observatory. "What sir? Some sort of danger?" Sam asked, quite puzzled. 

"Hey! Whadda ya say we join Daniel around the fire and warm up a bit before we head home?" Jack asked Sam, ignoring her prior question. 

"Sounds great, sir!" was Sam's immediate reply. She too had felt that Daniel seemed to belong in a place such as this. A fleeting thought really, and she dismissed it just as quickly. Daniel, after all, was just as committed as the rest of SGC to exploring the newly opened Gate universe and fighting the enemy who had stolen away his source of security and love. It was in large part because he could fit in with a new group of people, learn and communicate so easily, that he was so valued by the SG-1 team. "Nothing new to report, Colonel," Sam offered as she peeled off her frost-encrusted gloves. She enjoyed the fire and the people were friendly, but the mission lacked anything of interest to her and she felt drained, ready for a break. "The planet appears to offer little of strategic or scientific benefit to us. Teal'c should be along shortly. He was packing up the last of our computers. Odd though, he did say he needed to rest for awhile! I don't think I've ever seen him get tired. Ever!" 

Only now did Daniel notice the others talking at the entryway. "Come in! Get warm! You have to eat some of this!" he called to them, as if inviting them to his house for Sunday supper. "I know General Hammond won't care to hear what I've learned from these people, Jack, but they have the most interesting myths! Do you want to know how they explain having only two months of summer?" Jack's wince and turn of his head told Daniel he really did not care to hear the story. Undaunted, Daniel turned to Sam with a questioning look. 

Sam answered his gaze "Has anyone spoken of the Goa'uld? Have they been here recently?" 

Annoyed at everyone's apparent disinterest, Daniel could only shake his head no. Almost to himself he muttered "You know, if we would only listen and learn what these other cultures offer to us, we could bring back information that could *truly* make a difference on Earth, but we probably never will. Funny, it's kind of like learning from Earth's own past...we don't." 

"Come on, Danny," Jack ordered. "Let's pack up. I hear Teal'c coming now, and it's time to say your good byes." 

Obediently, Jackson bid farewell to his friends. He had composed an individual good bye for each person, and as he did so he handed him or her a parting gift. Some SGC stationary and pencils for some, Kleenex for others and gloves for the children. To one especially bright-eyed and attentive young woman, he gave a lingering hug and a leather bound book. It was a blank diary. He instructed her to write down all that happens in the days they are apart, and that he would return one day to read it. His eyes betrayed him, however, and she sensed it. He would never return, but she accepted the book and allowed herself, for the moment, to believe that he might come back. 

Daniel put on his army-issue cold weather survival gear and trudged toward the Gate. Little was spoken between them; each preoccupied with their own thoughts. After a while, Jack spoke up "Daniel, we really need to talk when we get home." 

"About what?" Daniel answered. 

Hesitantly, Jack continued "The way you...jump off the deep end all the time...it sucks!" 

Sam interpreted for Jack, trying to smooth things out "The Colonel means the way you jump into these cultures we meet - so open - so willing to go along with their ways..." 

"Yeah," Daniel interrupted defensively, "Well...I learn a lot that way!" 

Jack proceeded "Yes...but...it is tactically dangerous, and I think you've learned that in the past!" 

Sam tried to soften the message, "But I also think it must be difficult for you to open up like that, then leave." 

Jack pushed on "Someone is gonna get inside your head one of these days, and you aren't gonna want to leave! What does the team do then?" 

Daniel thought about this as they walked along. He couldn't deny what Jack and Sam were saying, hell...there were already a few worlds he didn't want to leave! Yet he knew he couldn't look on these cultures, these different beings and wondrous discoveries with a cold military eye. It never made any sense to him to only look at what Earth could strategically get out of people and places. He knew his way was different, and he couldn't change if he wanted to. "Jack, we just have different ways of looking at things! Hey, it's worked out great so far! Don't worry about me. Fact is, you're stuck with me! I'm along for the ride as long as it takes!" Daniel finished confidently. 

He looked to Jack for affirmation, but Jack only responded with an ominous prediction "If you keep this up, it's only a matter of time before we lose you forever to one of those worlds," gesturing up to the night sky, "just be certain it's what *you* want!" 

Teal'c spoke up, putting voice to a feeling they all were experiencing, "O'Neill! The journey to this world has been most difficult for me, and I do not understand why. I am feeling weak to the point of needing to sleep. I have never before experienced such a thing." 

"Well," Jack responded in an almost offhand way "maybe we all need some R&R." 

"This "R&R"" Teal'c questioned "will it restore my energy and well being?" 

"I'm betting on it! In fact I'm putting us down for mandatory shore leave as soon as we return to SGC!" Jack enthusiastically replied. 

Teal'c was not at all sure he understood what this "shore leave" was, but he was certain it would help him if Jack said so. 

Sam noticed Daniel had not yet begun to dial home. He stood in front of the DHD, appearing confused, reading and rereading the symbols. "What's wrong, Daniel?" Sam asked, her voice filled with concern. 

Daniel didn't respond at first, he just remained staring at the DHD. Slowly he answered, "I'm having trouble concentrating...I know the sequence...well, I knew the sequence...I just can't remember clearly." After a seemingly endless series of attempted symbols, all the chevrons locked, engaged and the Gate whirred to life. 

Jack quipped to an obviously relieved Daniel, "That was a close one! You are *definitely* taking some vacation, like it or not!" then he disappeared into the Gatelight. 

Back at SGC, Dr. Frasier began to examine the returning travelers. "Col. O'Neill! You aren't being at all cooperative! You all have symptoms of extreme fatigue and stress. Now, it could be a form of Gate burnout, or maybe it's viral, or...who knows? One thing is for sure, I'm *never* going to find out if you don't cooperate with the testing!" 

Throughout this lecture, Jack was removing probes, cuffs, shifting monitors and restlessly moving about on the exam table so as to be practically impossible to examine. Finally, Jack explained his reluctance to Dr. Frasier "Look Doc, I probably appreciate what you do here more than anyone else at SGC. You've pulled me and my team out of the fire more times than I can count! It's just that I've never been good with this whole patient - doctor thing! I think we're all fine, just in need of a change of scene. Everyone needs a break now and then!" 

As Dr. Frasier gently pushed Jack down onto the pillow and resumed her exam, Teal'c began to react from the next bed. "Colonel O'Neill, what the Doctor has said about Gate burnout has caused me to remember stories I heard of the "Healing", and I do not believe we are all fine!" Dr. Frasier, curious, came closer to hear Teal'c speak. "As First Prime of Apophis, I would travel through the Gate with him only when absolutely necessary. Most of the time, I was leading his armed contingent on Chulak or serving on his vessel. Those who traveled through the Gate more often talked of a "Place of Healing" if they became weak or ill. This was required after many trips through the Stargate. I was told the body becomes weakened from the stresses of traveling, and requires renewal in order to continue. Even the Goa'uld within me does not protect from such a process." 

"I don't know, Teal'c" Dr. Frasier responded shaking her head. "All the tests have come up negative. I find myself agreeing with Col. O'Neill, there seems to be nothing physically wrong with any of you!" 

"Nothing you can *detect* at any rate," added Sam as she entered the room near the end of the conversation. "What if it is on the molecular level? If Teal'c is right, we should try Gating to this "Place of Healing". 

Teal'c is now became more insistent, "I know that I am correct, Captain Carter, however I do not possess the knowledge of the symbols for the Place of Healing. There is a chance you might know them from Jolinar's memories. All beings...Goa'uld... Tok'Ra...it doesn't matter. The Healer repairs them all." 

"What will happen to us if we are not - repaired?" Sam asked of Teal'c. 

"Further Gate travel becomes impossible." Teal'c answered. 

"FINE! JUST FINE!" Jack despaired as he abandoned his examining table. "I was hoping for somewhere, oh, I don't know, Tahiti maybe? You're telling me we should go off chasing yet another MYTH, in hopes for an uncertain cure to a condition that doesn't even EXIST?" Turning to Dr. Frasier he continued "Doctor! Let me know if anything *real* turns up. I'll be relaxing in the weight room!" Jack strode out the door, not focusing on where he is going, forcing Daniel to sidestep him in order to avoid a collision. 

"Guess he didn't like your bedside manner?" Daniel joked to Dr. Frasier. Smiling in return, she motioned to the exam table and Daniel obediently hopped up. 

"It would be quite the understatement to say that our Colonel is feeling - tense," she replied. "As for yourself, Dr. Jackson, how are you feeling? You mentioned trouble concentrating?" 

"I think I'm OK," Daniel replied "maybe just a little tired out from too much Gate travel!" Sam and Teal'c exchanged glances and began to fill Daniel in on their latest theory. 

(End of Part One) 

Everyone was assembled in the briefing room, the air charged with excitement. Sam and Dr. Frasier were talking about the results of Sam's latest relaxation and memory retrieval experiments. "We may have finally done it, General!" Sam announced. "During the last week, Dr. Frasier and I have committed ourselves to biofeedback training. I think it's finally working! I can voluntarily retrieve memories that Jolinar left behind, as long as I can identify specific topics. I started with memories of Martouf, figuring they'd be among the strongest. It was incredible when they came to me at will!" 

"What about the current situation. Have you discovered anything about Gate illness?" asked General Hammond. 

"Yes, sir, I believe I have. The name of the healing world is Karykeion..." 

"That's the Greek word that the modern term 'caduceus' is derived from! You know, the symbol a doctor uses? They put it on license plates, the AMA..." Daniel was excitedly rambling. 

O'Neill interrupted, "You 'remembered' this place? Symbols and all?" 

"Colonel, my memories confirm what Teal'c was told. If the SGC intends to continue Gate travel, we need to check out this healing place, and I do know the symbols." Sam responded. 

Jack knew he was going to be outvoted, and if a trip to one more world was all that stood between him and a relaxing vacation, well..."Guess we just have to see if the doctor is in!" 

**************************************************** 

General Hammond assembled his team for the trip to Karykeion. Dr. Frasier was going along to monitor the condition of SG-1, learn about what has caused their deterioration, and perhaps obtain knowledge of the healing process as well. She nervously fixed, and readjusted, her flak jacket. 

Jack tried to reassure her, "It's a piece of ca..." 

She interrupted, "Colonel, I took this trip before, and from what I remember it's nothing like anything I've ever eaten - especially cake!" 

The team smiled and began walking up the ramp. As they approached the Gate, SG-1 began experiencing worsening symptoms: headache, extreme fatigue, and muscle pain. Resolutely, they continued on, and after the usual wild ride, they exited on the planet Karykeion. 

The Stargate was place within a large building, extremely orderly and clean. It had a "medicinal" feel to it, but it seemed bright and cheerful enough. The team proceeded down a long hall, lined with paintings from different worlds. Wondrous landscapes, unusual aliens - each one spellbinding. Dr. Frasier stopped in front of one of the paintings; "I know this place! It's the Acropolis in Greece, only it doesn't appear to be ancient ruins. Look! There are people worshipping in the temple!" 

Daniel walked farther ahead and saw the insignia of the caduceus on a large door at the end of the hall. "Interesting!" he remarked. "This has become the symbol for physicians on Earth, but it came from myths of the god Hermes. He carried this staff with two entwined snakes and wings at the top, when he touched it to the eyes of the dead; it brought them to the underworld. He was the god of healing and also messenger to the other gods!" Daniel continued to study the door. 

Jack asked the rest of the group, "What do we do now? Take a number? Call 911?" 

Teal'c commented "It does seem strange that no others are about. Perhaps we should proceed through the door." 

They could hear muffled sounds from within. Carter and Teal'c opened the door, weapons ready. The large door swung open easily, silently and revealed a room filled with beings from many different races. There were 15 or 20 'people' - most seated on white benches. Some were absorbed in watching and listening to a communication orb suspended from the ceiling. Beautiful colors swirled and pulsated to a foreign "music" similar in tone to a glass harmonica. SG-1 entered cautiously, not knowing what to expect, but no one reacted to their presence. Everyone kept to themselves, apparently waiting for something. The team took a position in the corner of the room, and talked in hushed tones. 

Daniel spoke up first "I think we should talk to them! This has to be the most contact we've made with different races since we started Gate travel!" 

Teal'c was less certain "I would advise using caution, Daniel Jackson. You can not know who is friend or foe here. The Healing Place is for everyone." 

Jack decided "It can't hurt to circulate a little, see what we can learn. Just don't be giving away anything about where we are from or who we are!" This last part he specifically directed at Drs. Jackson and Frasier. 

Janet Frasier remained silent since entering the room. Although she had heard countless stories of encounters with aliens, it was overwhelming to come face to face with a room full of them! Regaining her composure, she took out a notebook and began to write descriptions of all she saw. Daniel was already lost in a discussion with a young woman, clothed in a shimmering blue dress. Carter took out a camcorder and began to record the scene. 

At the far end of the room, a door slid open, everyone looked up expectantly and the room was hushed. A being entered with authority, and was at once recognized by everyone in the room! 

Teal'c remarked "The Healer is a priest from Chulak! They often performed healing rituals!" 

Dr. Frasier laughed "Chulak? He looks just like one of my medical school attendings!" 

"He resembles Dr. Welby a little, huh folks?" Jack asked. 

"Who?" Daniel questioned. 

Jack answered patiently "Marcus Welby, M.D.? Never mind." 

Sam stared curiously at everyone "What's going on? I don't see that at all! This "Healer" if that's who she is, looks just like the doctor who took care of my mom before..." her voice trailed off. 

Trying to make sense of all this, Daniel theorized "The Healer must appear as you expect him to appear. A strong image of a healing person from your mind." He continued to stare, "But, for some reason, I don't see that. The Healer looks like descriptions I've read of Hermes." 

Dr. Frasier offered "Maybe that's what you'd like him to look like?" 

"Or that's his true form," Daniel answered. 

Their debate was cut short as groups were ushered from the room into antechambers. SG-1 was left alone with the Healer. Daniel stepped forward to greet him, "Hello! I am Daniel Jackson. We are new to this place, visitors from Earth." 

His response was friendly, thoughtful "Hello Danieljackson, as you have all come seeking healing - I - the Healer - greet you!" He looked to the other team members who introduced themselves in turn. "First, I need to discuss payment with the one among you who is responsible." 

"That'd be me!" Jack waved. 

The Healer addressed the others instructing them "Please, wait here, be comfortable," as he showed Jack to a small room off of the waiting room. Jack sat cautiously in a chair facing the Healer, cleared his throat and tried to think of something valuable to offer. Getting straight to business, the Healer asked, "Have you brought payment?" 

"Ummm, could I ask you a few things before we talk shop?" Jack stalled. 

The Healer graciously responded "Anything!" 

"Why do you look like Marcus Welby - well - only to me. Daniel thinks you're some ancient Greek guy." 

The Healer was surprised and intrigued to hear of this, but relaxed and laughed "You see me as your mind feels most comfortable seeing me - a trustworthy healing image - as for Danieljackson however, interesting! What you see me as is of little consequence, it is your trust I must have for the healing to work best. I have a question for you Jackoneill. You have brought a large number in need of healing. Why is Earth sending so many on star travels?" 

Jack chose his words very carefully, not wanting to reveal the military aspects of their mission, or their involvement in interplanetary warfare, "Actually, there are more of us. 50 or so people who travel regularly." 

The Healer was surprised indeed "Again I must ask why? I can think of few reasons for so many to travel." 

"We are explorers by nature. We want to learn about, understand and help other civilizations. Since we came to realize people from Earth had been brought to other worlds - well - there's an attachment, you know? You really should ask Daniel more about this. He's our specialist in understanding everyone we meet," Jack finished, hopeful he'd answered the question well enough. 

The Healer agreed, "I will talk with this Danieljackson. Now, payment? Naquada? Firestone? Rubindium?" Jack shook his head repeatedly, no...no...no. "What then? Healing is very expensive." 

Jack could relate to this "Tell me about it! On Earth our healers charge an arm and a leg!" 

The Healer was visibly repulsed "I have no need for sacrifices!" 

Jack quickly added "No! Not like that!" 

The Healer began to think, "Would you be willing to pay me an arm and a leg?" 

"Whatever it takes, you've got it. No sacrifices though," Jack clarified. "We need your services, you name a price, we'll settle up afterwards." 

"Whatever I demand?" the Healer inquired. 

Jack firmly answered "I can't think of anything we wouldn't hand over to you. You wouldn't be needing weapons, would you?" 

"Oh, no! I have no interest in them, no need for them. I will have a talk with Danieljackson and give you my decision after the Healing." 

"Fair enough," Jack closed the deal, confident he'd negotiated a good bargain. They returned to the waiting room. The team was guided to their healing chambers, while the Healer took Daniel aside to talk. 

Each team member stepped into a large aquarium-type tank. Instead of filling with water, the tank slowly filled with what appeared to be blue gatelight. Their bodies melted into the rippling blue energy field and disappeared. Some time passed. Daniel and the Healer finished talking as the rest of the team rejoined them. Everyone seemed relaxed, peaceful, glowing...healthy! They radiated wellness of being. Janet and Sam were discussing what they were able to learn of the healing process. 

"It seemed as if the treatment tanks were able to break down our bodies into pure energy. The magnetic resonance of our very atoms was restored and reconstructed," Janet commented. 

"I wonder if the Tollans used technology similar to this when they walked through solid surfaces? Amazing, truly amazing!" Sam offered excitedly. 

While they were talking, Daniel has been led out by the Healer. Moments later, the Healer returned, "You may all go now. You are restored." To Jack he added, "Perhaps you could remain a moment, to finalize payment." 

"Sure. Sam, you, Teal'c and Dr. Frasier should return through the Gate. I'll join you when Daniel is done." 

Dr. Frasier offered to stay, just to be sure Daniel also had a good experience with the process. After Teal'c and Sam left, the Healer informed Jack of his conditions for payment, "It is not necessary for you to remain, although you might want to say farewell. You have agreed to the ultimate price. From now on all Tau'Ri may come here and be restored at no charge!" The Healer turned to leave. 

Janet asked Jack "What is he talking about? What did you agree to?" 

Jack shrugged, "Excuse me! I don't remember agreeing to anything...definite that is." 

The Healer was puzzled by Jack's reaction, but continued to explain; "You told me 'whatever I wanted.' I have chosen my arm and leg, in fact a whole body. Your payment is Danieljackson! I have chosen him to replace me, here, as Healer. I find that I grow weary. It's been too long. The only way I can leave is to replace myself with another who will continue the practice of healing." 

Jack stood dumbfounded. Unable to react. Janet found her voice first "There has to be a misunderstanding. Colonel O'Neill would not offer up a team member as payment. Colonel?" 

Jack slowly recovered his senses "I think I said something about an arm and a leg, and being willing to pay any price...but I didn't..." 

The Healer cut him off "Regardless, it is done now. The transfer of knowledge is complete. You will find Danieljackson resting. It is a tiring experience. You may visit him if you like." 

Jack asked, "Does he know?" 

"He has not been told, but he will sense things as he regains his strength. Perhaps you should tell him," the Healer explained matter-of-factly. 

Jack was angry now "Look! You took what I said and turned it all around to get what you wanted. I'm not going to simply leave here without him. He's going back to Earth with us, now!" 

Almost regretfully, the Healer told them "He can never return through the travel ring. The transfer process has made changes in his body. If he attempts star travel, he will not survive. Go to him now, he is most likely awake and somewhat confused. I have enjoyed meeting you all. Goodbye! Good health to all of you." He abruptly left, as Jack hurried to retrieve him. He looked up and down the hallway, but the Healer was nowhere to be found. 

Janet and Jack found Daniel lying on a table. He smiled weakly "Hey guys! Didn't feel at all like you described it!" He attempted to sit up, but the pounding in his head forced him to lie back quietly. 

Jack asked him tenderly "How are you feeling?" 

"I don't know. There's a pressure in my head, and I'm still very tired," Daniel answered, curious about Jack's level of concern. 

"The Healer said that would pass...he also said some other things..." Jack hesitated. 

Daniel encouraged him "Like?" 

Janet answered "Like, he has chosen you to replace him and he's changed you somehow, so you can't travel through the Gate anymore." Jack had to look away as all of this sunk in to Daniel's mind. 

All Daniel could manage was an uncomprehending "What? Why?" He sat up, swaying slightly. 

Jack looked at the floor and muttered "He thought I'd agreed to give up a team member of his choosing as payment. He chose you." 

For a long while no one spoke. Daniel tried to make sense out of what was happening to him. He figured Jack must have really messed things up in an attempt to negotiate on his own. "Tell me, Jack. Who has jumped in the deep end without looking this time? Who was afraid of losing me to one of these worlds? I did not choose this. I don't want this!" 

Janet attempted to calm Daniel down "We'll try to reverse the process. He said you had received his knowledge, maybe you can figure out how it's all done!" 

Jack apologized in his own way "I don't know how it happened. I don't want this either." 

Daniel blurted out "What are you going to say to my family? Aren't they going to miss me?" 

Jack turned to him "Huh?" He held Daniel by the shoulders and shook him a bit "Are you thinking clearly?" 

"Sure, why?" Daniel responded. 

"I'd expect you to mention Sha're, maybe, but your family?" Jack asked. 

"Sha're? Who is that?" Daniel was obviously confused now. 

"Your wife!" 

Daniel was shocked "I...I'm married? I don't wear a ring!" 

"You were married on Abydos - no ring thing there. You DO remember Abydos? Ra?" 

Impatiently, Daniel responded "Yes, yes I remember...wait, I seem to remember everything except personal stuff about myself. I can't remember any family. My wife. Anything." 

Janet offered to Jack "Maybe the process removes memories of personal attachments, so it won't be so hard to separate." 

Daniel was very agitated now, "I'm going to talk with the Healer. I will not stay here. God! I am expected to restore all who come here! Can you imagine me healing a Goa'uld? Apophis?" 

"You remember Apophis? Do you know why you hate him so much?" Jack asked. 

"Well, yeah, could be something to do with him trying to blow away Earth! Jack, I'd love to sit and chat about all the things I remember and don't remember, but for now I want to return home. I am going with you. I will not stay here." 

*********************** 

They approached the Gate, and with each step, Daniel grew more pale and weak. As his stomach turned, he felt a stabbing pain run down his arm, and a tightness in his chest. He staggered against O'Neill and fell. Janet rushed to his side, "I believe he's had a heart attack! His pulse is erratic and slow. Pull him away from the Gate!" As the distance from the Gate increased, Daniel slowly revived. 

Five hours had passed. Dr. Frasier had convinced herself that Daniel was fully recovered, and Daniel himself had to admit he felt well. Reluctantly, O'Neill had made the decision for he and Dr. Frasier to return to Earth. They did not know exactly what had caused Daniel not be able to return through the Gate, and he didn't want to risk exposure of anyone else to whatever it was. He had instructed Daniel to remain in contact, and try to look for a solution in the healer's laboratory. 

'Damn,' Jack thought, 'I've never left a team member behind before.' He remembered how hard it was for him to watch everyone leave on Argos, and his own prediction about Daniel kept ringing in his ears - 'One day we're going to lose you to one of those worlds up there...' Not one to let his feelings show, he was very businesslike in his approach to Daniel. "Well, Jackson, we'll get it all figured out, in no time, you'll see!" 

Daniel half heard what Jack was saying, as he dialed the symbols in for Earth. His heart sank a little more as each symbol engaged. 

Janet had kept her hand on his shoulder for support, and when he was done dialing, she gave him a warm embrace. "We'll send supplies and plenty of messages! Call at the first sign of any trouble!" 

Jack faced Daniel now, and saluted him, then followed it with a wave goodbye, then he was gone. Janet also left abruptly, finding it too hard to delay things even more. 

Daniel remained quiet, staring. The Gate silenced itself, and all connection to Earth was broken. Part of him wondered why he was not overwhelmed with excitement - just think of all the knowledge you can gain, all the beings you will meet! Instead, he felt helpless, and as he listened to the echo of his footsteps in the large hall, extreme loneliness overpowered him. 

*********************************************************** 

A week passed, so slowly. Daniel sent pages of notes and tape recordings through to Earth. Each time he tested whether or not he could approach the Gate, but feeling ill once again, he had to resort to using the MALP. Two weeks. Sam had sent him his own diaries of past missions. He must have read his account of a year spent on Abydos with "Sha're" 50 or more times. Still, he had no memories of his wife. No progress in finding a way home, no one coming for healing. He began to talk to himself, to the paintings on the walls. One night, the buildings seemed to close in on him, fighting off claustrophobia, he went out into the night air. The stars were exceptionally brilliant, he wondered in what direction Earth might be. 

******************************************** 

Jack didn't want to disregard the General's orders, but he didn't want to attend the meeting either. Hammond was going to ask for opinions on a replacement for Jackson on SG-1, and Jack had no desire to give any input. After all, he'd personally put the man out of commission! So, he stayed home, found himself wandering up to the rooftop, and was doing a bit of stargazing. He wondered in what direction Daniel might be... 

********************************************* 

Suddenly, thoughts of Jack flashed into Daniel's mind. 'Don't blame yourself Jack...I don't blame anyone...not anymore.' 

********************************************* 

Somehow, it was comforting to sit there thinking about Daniel, he felt closer to him. 'I'll have to see about paying you a visit, Doctor, I'll have to see...' 

********************************************** 

Daniel's reverie was broken by the sound of the Gate engaging. He did not expect anything from SGC until tomorrow, and wondered with great curiosity mixed with trepidation if at last someone was coming for the healing. At least for the time they were there, he wouldn't be so alone. He hurried to greet the visitors, trying to remember the words of welcome. He stopped short as he saw two people coming down the hallway. A young man and a woman, both had dark hair and were dressed in royal looking clothes. The woman was beautiful! There was something familiar about her, and then...no...he did not know her. He turned his attention to the man, and immediately stiffened. It was the boy who had fought with them on Abydos against Ra, it was Skaara! Daniel checked himself, he once was Skaara, now he is Goa'uld, he is Klorel! 

Hoping he would be seen as a familiar healer, not as who he was, Daniel approached the two, "Welcome to the place of healing! You are in need of my services?" He tried to keep his voice from trembling. 

Klorel arrogantly answered "Not for myself, but for Ammonet! She is not well. You must make her so." He continued to walk down the hall and sit in the room of waiting. 

Ammonet offered her hand to Daniel, and as he took it, she immediately reacted to his touch. She stopped walking, and took a step back, staring intently at him. 

"What's wrong, Ammonet?" Daniel asked, knowing full well what she was feeling. When he took her hand, looked into her eyes, he knew this was Sha're! All the memories that had been repressed came flooding back. His knees became weak, and a cold sweat trickled down his back. He was losing all self-control, fighting back the urge to grab hold of her, take her back to the Gate, back home to Earth. 

Ammonet had grown used to the sound of Sha're's inner voice. It often spoke to her in anger, many times it begged her for freedom. Now, the voice had said only one word, and Ammonet was on guard, it said "Daniel!" Knowing she needed healing, but not willing to trust her enemy, Ammonet was undecided about what to do. 

For what seemed like forever, they stood, simply staring at each other. Daniel whirled about at the sound of Klorel returning, "Well! There is no time for delay! Why are you staying out here?" 

Daniel could not find his voice, but Ammonet was quick to respond "Klorel, this man is an impostor! He is not the Healer, he is Tau'Ri. You must find out what he has done to the Healer!" 

Klorel turned to face Daniel, his voice was threatening, and his eyes glowed intensely. Now that the truth was revealed, he saw who Daniel really was, "It was you aboard my ship! You who is responsible for the destruction of my father's plans! Because of you, I have lived in disgrace - a disappointment to my father! Now all that will change! I don't know how you came to be in this place, but you will tell me now where to find the Healer!" Slowly he had raised his hand, opening his palm, revealing the ribbon device. "Tell me now!" he commanded. 

"I AM the healer!" Daniel shouted in reply. "He exchanged himself with me, and if you destroy me - you destroy any hope of healing Ammonet!" Daniel enjoyed the stalemate. At last he had something to bargain with. Something a Goa'uld desperately needed, but couldn't simply take from him. He had to remain focused, concentrate...but all the while his attention was drawn to Sha're. What fates were at work here? How could it possibly be that she would appear at this precise time and place? 

Klorel smiled confidently, he would not be outsmarted by this impudent slave, "Jaffa, kree!" he commanded. Two Jaffa who had remained back at the Gate, advanced down the hallway, zat guns armed and ready. 

Daniel watched as the odds grew terribly out of his favor, and steeled himself for the zat gun blast just as it hit him. Before he blacked out, he hoped they wouldn't try to bring him back through the Gate, or maybe it would be better if they did... 

Images were floating through Daniel's mind. He thought he could see Jack and the others arguing with General Hammond, they wanted to Gate to somewhere...other images...Sha're calling to him...she was in a dark place, afraid for him, alone...Skaara too called out to him from somewhere far away...urging him to keep fighting...to hold on...finally he woke up. He found himself unable to move, tied down by restraints on an examination table of some sort. 

Klorel approached the table, "My host hates what I am about to do! He wishes to spare you pain!" Clearly, Klorel enjoyed Daniel's reaction to his talking about Skaara. "And Ammonet! She says her host knows you as well, perhaps even loves you! Interesting!" 

Daniel looked at him with hatred and tried uselessly to pull loose from the straps. He saw Klorel adjust the ribbon device once again, "You won't use that on me. You need me to help you." 

"Do you know how this works?" Klorel asked as he held up the device. "It sends a disrupting wave of energy through your body tissues, and actually turns them to liquid!" He held it, tauntingly, on Daniel's forehead, and smiled once again as Daniel began to sweat. "It is very painful, remember? Ah, but you are right! I must not harm your mind, there is much you need to tell me! What if I were to use it on your leg instead?" Klorel slowly slid the jewel down Daniel's face, neck, and chest and brought it to rest over his thigh. "I will offer this only once, Tau'Ri, agree to heal Ammonet now and I will spare you any pain. You will return with us to our home world and you will be placed in the service of the Queen!" 

Daniel began to protest, to try to explain how he could no longer travel through the Gate, but Klorel assumed he was only stalling, and sent a blast of energy deep into Daniel's leg. Daniel tried to hold back his screams, but could not. It felt as if his leg was on fire, bubbling and exploding from the inside out. Having no other choice, he mumbled "I will heal her." 

A Jaffa helped him to sit up and was about to bring him to the machinery, when a commotion arose in the outer hallway. Daniel wondered if Jack had returned, but looked up in wonder as a 'man' wearing a winged hat and sandals entered the room. He carried a rod, bearing entwined snakes. Klorel armed his energy shield and the Jaffa leveled his staff weapon. "Hermes?" Daniel weakly asked, through his pain filled haze. 

Hermes spoke "Goa'uld! What manner of warfare do you bring here? This is a place of peace, of healing! It is the will of the gods that you stop, now, or be forever banned from this place and any further star travel!" 

Klorel knew he could do just as he threatened, so he ordered the Jaffa to back down, and lowered his weapon as well. "The Queen, Ammonet, requires healing. I have brought payment." 

At the word 'payment', Daniel and the Healer exchanged knowing looks. After Ammonet had been escorted to her healing chamber, and Klorel made to wait, Hermes returned to Daniel's side, "I am sorry for the wrong I have done to you. Does your leg hurt badly?" 

"Well, ya" Daniel answered, wanting to grab the being by the throat and vent all his anger, but all the while realizing it would do no good. 

"I have no knowledge how to heal your leg. You will need to return to your home world for that," the Healer continued. 

"You spoke earlier of 'gods', I believe you said 'the will of the gods'? Can you tell me who...what you're talking about?" Daniel asked, still in great pain, but yearning for knowledge. 

Hermes patiently shook his head, no. 

"You must help me then. The woman you are healing? She is my wife, taken from me by the Goa'uld. Can you send us to Cimmeria? You must know if it. There is a device there that can free my wife...please..." Daniel was not above begging for the Healer's help. 

Hermes asked "Will this device destroy the Goa'uld?" 

"I don't know. I think so. I'm not sure," Daniel haltingly replied. 

The Healer sadly shook his head once again, no. 

"'But you must!" Daniel shouted and, forgetting his broken leg, jumped up to grab Hermes and shake sense into him. His full weight on the crippled leg caused him to fall to the floor, helplessly. 

It was then that Ammonet entered the room, feeling restored, healthy, peaceful. The soul of her host cried out when she saw Daniel on the floor. Ammonet did not feel anything for this man, but wondered at the strong feelings he brought out in her host. Perhaps he would prove useful one day in her struggle for power, after all, he and his fighters had proven themselves to be equals to Apophis and Heru'Ur as well! She bent down tenderly to help Daniel stand, moved by her own motives as well as the love of her host. Ammonet continued to taunt Sha're with her thoughts 'This one would make such a strong host for a future king, don't you think?' 

Daniel tried to pull away from Ammonet's grasp, but when he looked into her eyes, he could see Sha're there. He could sense a strong feeling of love. He allowed himself to be pulled into her embrace, and held on - hoping time itself could come to a halt. "I haven't stopped loving you" he whispered into her ear. 

He was amazed as Sha're's voice answered him "I will always love you, my Daniel. I will give you the symbols and you will come for me!" 

In an attempt to be helpful, the Healer injected Daniel with a drug for the pain. It whisked him instantly into a dream-tossed sleep, and he saw Sha're no more. 

****************************************************** 

He woke at the SGC, tucked into a bed, a cast on his leg and Jack's smiling face looking down at him. He wasn't sure how much Jack knew, or how much he really wanted to tell him, at least for now. 

"You had us all worried! Glad to have you back!" Jack couldn't contain his excitement. "Hey! That Healer guy must have given you a present! Something for all your troubles maybe?" Jack held up a necklace, made up of carved symbols, "You were wearing this when we came for you!" 

Daniel took the necklace and counted the symbols...seven. He thought of Sha're's last words to him, and, without answering Jack, closed his eyes to dream again. 'It won't be long now, my love' he thought to himself, 'it won't be long.' 

* * *

>   
> © 1998 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  


#####  This story has been living in my mind for months now and has been screaming for written expression, so I basically had no choice! Here goes! Let me know what you think. The title comes from the medical oath taken by physicians on Earth.

* * *

  
[Liberation (Sequel)](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/liberation.html)   
[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/fiction.html)


End file.
